deadonarrivalrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Saephara Crosswell
Saephara Crosswell is a fallen angel currently employed under the Hellsing Organization, directly serving Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. History Saephara was born originally in Hallowtown, raised as an upright citizen of the community. Ever since she was a child, she had been taught by her mother and father that violence was the wrong way, that the angels had nothing to do with any of the violence on the outside world. Saephara took their word to heart and grew up through the years simply being an innocent young girl. She went to the local private school and played with the other young children. Every day she would come home to her parents and do her schoolwork, eat a homemade meal while discussing the day's school and her parent's work day, then sleep in a comfortable bed after a warm bath. She was none the wiser of how the world was outside of Hallowtown. As she grew older, however, she grew more aware of the events occurring outside of her perfect life and would ask questions of her mother and father. They would simply sit her down, lay the facts straight out on the table and that was end of the discussion. Nothing more, nothing less. Sae would simply nod accepting all that was told to her and go on with her life. She was quite naive and gullible. When she had grown to be 14 years of age, her father told her of a new child coming into this world. She was to become a big sister for that child. Day by day, she would sing to the child in her mother's womb and tell it all about what she had seen that day. It was around that time that her mother had Saephara stay home one day from school. Sae did not know what her mother was doing but followed her nonetheless. By the end of the day, an intricate seal was placed upon Saephara's chest. The reason was never revealed to her by her parents. 9 months later, a baby boy was brought into the family's lives. His name was Alexandros Crosswell. From that point on, her mother stayed home with the child as her father worked and she attended her school. This is how life was until the age of 17. The young woman had been sent out to fetch groceries for her family and upon returning discovered that her family had been slain ruthlessly. Sae was attacked herself and somehow managed to fend off the murderer, still sustaining a life-threatening wound. Before she had lost consciousness, she saw a fall of silver hair and heard the attacker utter the following words: "Now, this family cannot stop the inevitable." Saephara had woken in the hospital, being treated after her surgery to repair her stomach. Within 4 days, she grew tired of the soft murmurs from all of the orderlies and attendees all saying how sad it was that such violence should occur. She escaped the hospital and ran home to gather the necessities, then left town. Sae eventually arrived in Moon Valley where over the next 4 years of her life, she made a new home. Her daily routine consisted of archery practice in the morning to hone her skills, during the day hours she would assist those injured at the clinic nearby as a medical assistant and used her healing ability, and at night would read to expand her knowledge of the world as much as she could. Return to Hallowton Upon the invastion of Moon Valley, she returned to her hometown of Hallowton as a refugee. She re-took her previous home and walked the town to discover it once more. It was shortly after her arrival that she was involved in a confrontation between Sparda and Silver.